


un besito mas

by spicyperalta



Series: un besito mas [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Spanish!, i added latinx elements, she's cute i swear, y'all im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: based on 'un besito mas' from jesse & joy. i wanted to add a latinx flair to jake and amy's relationship.





	un besito mas

**Author's Note:**

> Jake has to go undercover and gather information from a very dangerous mafia. Amy is anxious and is not coping very well. They both share an intimate romantic moment before his departure. Set to the song 'Un Besito Mas' by Jesse & Joy ft. Juan Luis Guerra.

They’d said goodbye multiple times before. One time it was before they even were together; undercover with the mafia. Then, when they finally were together, came witness protection, prison, and now comes the latest addition: undercover in another FBI operation. He would be in just another borough, but they were married now, things had gotten more serious in their relationship since the last time apart.

Amy Santiago-Peralta sat in the dining room table with the daily newspaper catching a glance at crossword that she would be working on at night. A faint song came from the Bluetooth speaker sitting in the countertop, it was a 90s RnB track. Jake being Jake, won the battle against Amy for the position of morning DJ. He was leaving in a few minutes, she knew that. She clung to the newspaper as the digital clock went from 9:30 to 9:31 am. Anything to avoid thinking about the two months without contact they would be going through.

The morning that the assignment was announced she had excused herself out of the room. Jake had followed her shortly and found her on the roof.  Her breathing was fast, and her hands covered her face. She didn’t want to be seen crying or on the verge of a panic attack. He pulled her in pressing kisses to the top of her head as she almost fell to the floor silently sobbing. The assignment was to go undercover to one of the most dangerous cartels in Queens to collect intel. It would be only a couple of months, but any contact could get him killed. As much as Amy loved rules, she wished for a loophole to call or see him during the operation but came up empty. She loved her husband but didn’t want to endanger him.

When she’d regained her strength, she wiped her eyes and looked at Jake’s hand holding a tissue and a nicotine patch.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of Jake being hurt, it was just reminiscing of when Jake went to prison. Being alone and powerless over what could happen to Jake was the leading cause of her anxiety at that time, and it was back.

Back to actuality, she took a sip of her Cuban coffee and watched as her husband put on a black hoodie over a simple white t-shirt. His duffle bag was packed and sitting on the couch with a burner phone still in its packaging. He changed the song to one of her favorite songs in Spanish from the duo Jesse & Joy. Jake walked over to her and smiled sadly as he asked her for a dance, his hand outstretched.

She set her cup down and wrapped her arms around his neck as the singer began the first verse, her eyes watering at the familiar lyrics. It had been the song that she had listened to the night when he had gone to jail.

 

_Sé que no querías marcharte,_

_sé que te querías quedar._

_Dónde estés, un día iré a visitarte,_

_sólo guárdame un besito más_

_I know that you didn't want to leave,_

_I know that you wanted to stay._

_I will come to see you, one day, wherever you may be,_

_just save for me one more little kiss._

His hand went to her hips and his forehead pressed against hers, his caramel eyes meeting her chocolate ones. Both were teary but did not allow tears to fall for the sake of one another. Amy switched their position as she wiped a stray tear and now held his hand, the other one on his back pulling him in closer. He kissed the back of her hand and led them throughout whatever space they could sway and move in.

“You know what the song says, right?” She whispered, looking up slightly.

He sighed, “Yeah, I would like that besito now”, he said making light of the situation. She smiled, broke hold and held his face as they kissed passionately. His hand that once held her hand went back to her waist and continued swaying them until the last seconds of the song.

“Be safe, baby”, she said her voice faltering. By this point, they had heard a knock at the door, one of the beat cops from the 99 was here to pick him up.

He nodded. “I love you so much, _amor_.”

“I love you, _corazon_ ”, she said as he slowly closed the door behind him. She sat at the couch, took his phone and pressed play on the same song they’d been dancing to. She brought her knees up to her chest, tilted her head back and wiped her tears. She listened to the song as she once had done before when Jake had gone away.

 

_Sólo un besito más..._

_Sólo un besito más, un besito más..._

_Sólo guárdame un besito más..._

_Just one more little kiss..._

_Just one more little kiss, one more little kiss ..._

_Just save for me one more little kiss..._

Oh, how she wished they could have had one more little kiss. Un besito más.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, believe me when I say this lmao. Please leave me comments and kudos, I want to know your reactions, emotions and everything in between. Come for me for this sad fest I created jfc.
> 
> Also read my fic Bruised on here!
> 
> Thank you,  
> Moni


End file.
